Touch Me, Hold Me, Just Don't Let Me Go
by LostInLost18
Summary: Ensemble fic centred entirely around the final scene of Lost. All the main couple's perspective on finding their other halves is what it is in a nutshell. Jate/Suliet/PbnJ/Shoone. Left out the couples DesPenny and Jun because of my drabbles.


_Touch Me, Hold Me, Just Don't Let Me Go_

She wraps an arm around him, closing the gap between them if he shifts slightly, or has to move to allow someone to walk by, determined not to let him go. Occasionally, her hand will move lower, sliding itself around his waist, loving the contact.

She pretends it's to get closer to Aaron - and in a way it is. Her son, after all, remains the most important person in her life.

But then again Aaron's not the one she's been missing so much, the one she's cried herself to sleep over (_or at least, not after the initial period of getting to know Aaron_), the one whose loss she felt every single day.

* * *

Every time she moves, he orientates himself around her, ravished by her beauty which, it seems, time has preserved beautifully.

He leans his head against hers, just for the contact, if nothing else. Her hands entwine with his, their eyes locked together. Jealousy consumes, if only for a brief moment, when she breaks apart to hug other men. _(Curse that Southern bastard for still retaining his good looks.)_

She always finds her way back though, and he welcomes her back as if she's been gone for a long time.

A few seconds away from his side, in his opinion, counts as a long time.

* * *

He sees her face out of the corner of his eyes, her smile wide and her eyes shiny with love and joy. She seems to glide out of the crowd, reaching in to grasp his hand,

He'd forgotten how small and dainty her hands were, and he squeezes it, unable to believe he is able to do that again. Not content with just that, he strokes the back of her hand once, twice, and she pulls him along, her smile widening.

And he finds she's the only thing he can concentrate on.

She's the only thing he _wants_ to concentrate on.

She can't keep her eyes off of him.

* * *

They sit down together and she leans in to kiss his cheek. He turns his head at the last second, and their lips meet.

His ability to surprise her, even now, reaffirms her belief that they are really here, that they're together at last. She feels intensely glad she gave him that second chance to prove her wrong. She couldn't imagine life without him.

And honestly she doesn't want to.

* * *

Considering she'd started out as a dream - his dream -, he can't quite get over the shock of her remembering what they had.

At one point, she stares at Aaron, stroking his head, and she turns her head ever so slowly to avert her gaze onto him. He is rendered speechless by her beauty and the affection rooted in her eyes.

He leans in and kisses her lips, once, twice, and then effortlessly disguises the tears emerging from his eyes.

He doesn't want anything to blur his vision in anyway.

He wants to savour the moment, with both eyes wide open.

* * *

The moment he walked out, she spotted the belief in his eyes.

Her heart still melts at the sight of him, proving that time cannot break what is set in stone, in concrete even. The last words she said to him on the island - _(I love you)_ - don't conjure up the depth of her emotion, how completely wrecked she'd been to leave him behind, how the memories of her life without him still haunt her.

When he eventually meets her gaze, it seems to say, _I know_, though his smile seems to reveal his utter joy, his utter incredulity, at seeing her again. She holds his hand and it's enough that she's actually touching him again.

All she wanted was for it to be just them - her, him, and no drama.

She finally has him.

At last.

* * *

Having someone's broken body in your arms is not a sight you soon forget, as he well knows. Her last words, her last moments, forever haunt him, and the grief he feels in equal measure to the love and joy he feels is fresh.

He loops an arm around her, pulls her to his hip, and kisses her deeply. He feels her react - with surprise? - and he deepens the kiss.

He knows love is as much about the surprise, as it is the familiarity, and boy does she deliver both in his life.

* * *

He won't leave her side for too long, and she finds it endearing.

She still remembers his declaration of love before she died, and made sure that was the first thing she said the moment they'd reunited. He might not be the conventional knight in shining armour she dreamed of but something her mother once said comes floating back to her now.

_Sometimes second best is what you make do with; sometimes it's the best thing that ever happened to you, and it makes you forget you even had that other option in the first place._

He used to be her second best.

Now, without a question, he's her first.

And she can't remember a time when that was ever different.

**A/n: I rewatched the final scene of Lost and I liked the fact everybody was all touchy feely about each other, like they were discovering each other for the first time, which inspired this little one-shot. Didn't include Penny and Desmond because I suspect I'll include their moment in my drabbles about them. Enjoy and review!**


End file.
